A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pickup truck beds, more specifically, a tent and integrated air mattress that is an accessory for use within a pickup truck bed.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a lot of prior art directed to tents and air mattress that work in conjunction with a pickup truck bed or a rear of a sports utility vehicle or a camper. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an accessory that installs at a forward portion of a pickup truck bed, and which includes an inflatable tent and air mattress, which are powered via an electric pump, and that when inflated extend rearwardly to form the structures thereon; wherein the accessory anchors itself to holes provided along a top surface of opposing sides of the truck bed, and requires lowering of the tailgate in order to inflate the inflatable tent; wherein the inflatable tent includes inflatable ribs that inflate to form the support for a cover that encloses and forms the outer shape of the inflatable tent; wherein the cover includes a zippered door that faces the rear of the pickup truck bed, screened windows on various surfaces of the cover, as well as a fan that circulates air inside of the tent; wherein the air mattress may be a single bed or double bed depending on the size of the truck bed.
The Roberts et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,694) discloses a tent and mattress assembly for a pickup truck that includes a manual air-pump and an electrically-powered air pump. However, the tent does not inflate or include the functions and features of the claimed device at bar.
The Turcot Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0210282) discloses an inflatable tent for mounting onto a pickup truck bed. However, the inflatable tent does not collapse into a storage container formed at a forward portion of the truck bed, and which when inflated includes an air mattress for use within said tent.
The Karlsson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,368) discloses a trailer hitch mounted camper. However, the tent is not inflatable, and engaged within a pickup truck bed.
The Mininger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,795) discloses a tailgate inflatable tent for a pickup truck bed. However, the tailgate tent does not include the air mattress or operative in the manner of the device at bar.
The Davis, Sr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,826) discloses a tent topper for a pickup truck that includes a plurality of adjustable fastening pins. However, the tent is not inflatable.
The Bowen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,367) discloses an inflatable tent for a sport utility vehicle. However, the inflatable tent does not inflate from within and expand to cover the bed of a pickup truck bed, nor inclusive or an air mattress integrated therein.
The Peacock et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,238) discloses an inflatable tent with inflatable floor chambers that may function as an air mattress. However, the inflatable tent does not work in conjunction with the pickup truck bed.
The Cargill Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,784) discloses a pickup truck camping system. Again, the system does not include an air mattress and inflatable tent that extend from a forward portion of the pickup truck bed.
The Fritts et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,212) discloses an inflatable shelter that includes a tubular base frame, tubular support ribs, an inflatable mattress, a zippered door, winds, and air valves for inflation and deflation. Again, the inflatable shelter does not work in conjunction with a pickup truck bed.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an accessory that installs at a forward portion of a pickup truck bed, and which includes an inflatable tent and air mattress, which are powered via an electric pump, and that when inflated extend rearwardly to form the structures thereon; wherein the accessory anchors itself to holes provided along a top surface of opposing sides of the truck bed, and requires lowering of the tailgate in order to inflate the inflatable tent; wherein the inflatable tent includes inflatable ribs that inflate to form the support for a cover that encloses and forms the outer shape of the inflatable tent; wherein the cover includes a zippered door that faces the rear of the pickup truck bed, screened windows on various surfaces of the cover, as well as a fan that circulates air inside of the tent; wherein the air mattress may be a single bed or double bed depending on the size of the truck bed. In this regard, the pickup truck bed camping tent with air mattress departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.